hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
This is a compendium of flora and fauna that appeared in the world of Hunter × Hunter including Magic beasts. Whale Island Foxbear - are large and aggressive territorial beasts that have a hybrid appearance of a head of a fox and a body of a bear, they reside in the forests of Whale Island. Master of the Swamp - is an incredibly large fish that's about a size of a car and has legs similar to a crustacean, it is found in a swamp of Whale Island. Numere Wetlands The wetlands are home to numerous beasts and mysterious creatures, also known as the "Swindler's nest"Hunter x Hunter manga volume 01,chapter 08 some have taken a liking on preying on humans because of the Hunter Exams. It is also home to large flocks of scavenger birds that will instantly dive in and prey on the dead or the dying. Noggin Lugging Tortoise - is a giant man-eating tortoise that lives in the Numere Wetlands. They only move in foggy days, they use the strawberry-headed tufts that grows in their back which can be mistaken for people in the thick fog to lure their prey closer. Frog-In-Waiting - is a large carnivorous species of frog that camouflages itself beneath the ground and waits with it's mouth open, When potential prey walks over their hiding spot their mouths snaps close swallowing their prey instantly. Man-Faced Ape - are a race of carnivorous primates which has a body of an ape and a face of a human, they are capable of disguising themselves as humans and are capable of human speech to trick people into coming with them and prey on them when their guards are down. They resort to this trickery because they are not very strong physically. Ruse Raven - are a species of bird capable of mimicking the voices of humans. They can lure unsuspecting humans with their voice into falling to their death, then scavenge on their corpses. Hypnosis Butterfly - are a species of butterfly capable of releasing hallucinogenic powder which when breathed in, causes the victim to hallucinate and soon after faint where they will place their larva in the victim's body. Claymore Mushroom '- are a species of fungi that explodes upon being stepped on, spreading their spores and use the decomposed bodies of the victims to grow on. Visca Forest Reserve 'Great Stamp - these carnivores are the most dangerous pig in the world and it is known for its aggression, speed, and powerful snout that it uses to bash it's enemies or prey. Their gigantic snouts mask a soft spot on their foreheads; a blow to the soft spot kills it instantly. Mt. Split-in-Half Spider-Eagle - a type of bird that builds their nests between the cliffs on Mt. Split-in-Half. They build it in deep ravines in order to protect them from predators, where they hang them in webs. Dolle Harbor Kiriko - are shape shifting Magical Beasts that can change physical appearance to look like humans, if they stood upright an adult Kiriko is about twice as tall compared to an adult human. They have long pointed snouts that's like a canine's with very long ears and their arms are longer than their legs which they can use the former to grow wings similar to that of a bat's. Kirikos are fully capable of human speech and flight. A family of Kiriko outside of Dole Harbor serve as navigators to the examination hall for the Hunter Exam where they live in a house fit for humans. Trick Tower Six-Legged Flying Beast - are large, aggressive and carnivorous beasts, that reside near the Trick Tower and eat every human outside the tower. Zevil Island Hemotropic Butterfly - A crimson-colored butterfly found on Zevil Island. Attracted to the scent of blood, they have a habit of feeding off the open sores of bigger creatures. Fisher Bird - It is a small blue bird that stalks the fish on the bank of a river. NGL Eight-Legged Dog - a multiple legged animal that looks like very small bear with a dog's head. It is seen walking through shrubs, and is mostly harmless. Greed Island Cyclops - A group of one eyed humanoid giants who use blunt weapons, they prefer to move in groups and will attack anything that goes inside their territory. They are found in the mountains on the way to Masadora city. They collapse when they are hit in the eye. Bubble Horse - A type of horse that releases red and white bubbles that when popped, releases a loud noise which it uses as an opportunity to escape. Remote Control Rat - a timid rodent that manipulates objects to scare away predators while hiding. It faints when it is seen. King Great White Beetle - A rare white beetle in Greed Island, it uses special pheromones to lure other insects to build a huge colony. It leaves the colony once a day for an evening stroll. Melanin Lizard - A large lizard that can swallow a whole cow, it can use it's huge body to pin down and kill it's victim by suffocation. it has a mole on its back that is very vulnerable to attacks that is hidden by camouflage. Gargider - A type of fish that are given as a reward in Antokiba, it is edible and tasty whether it's boiled or grilled and is considered as one of the island's famed delicacies, it's eggs are believed to bestow long life. Owl NPC - An Owl that is used to send letters and mail. Hyper Puffball - Also known as "Marimochi", are animals that move in incredible speeds, it's body's hardness is similar to that of a rubber ball so it does not do any serious damage. Wolf Pack' - '''A pack of werewolves that attacked Gon, Killua and Biscuit. Kukuroo Mountain 'Mike' - a gigantic guard dog that serves the Zoldyck family. It is as big as a two-story house and kills unwanted visitors in the estate. Kakin 'Camp Tiger' - A tiger that impales its prey with its horn and uses fire to cook it's own food. It was discovered by Kite during a biological survey in Kakin. Outside World 'Chimera Ants' - a dangerous species of insects that have voracious appetites, normal Chimera Ants are the size of large insects (with a Queen capable of growing to a maximum length of 10 centimeters). The Chimera Ant queen can impart the characteristics of ingested creatures onto the next generation of Chimera Ants it gives birth to, hence where they got their name. 'World Trees' - the tallest type of trees that put their roots on a mountain range, intake magma, surpass the atmosphere and become even bigger. Unknown Beasts yet to be named or locally inhabits unnamed/unknown regions goes here '''Albino Ponytail Cat' - it is only mentioned in name by a curator of Southern Peace, where the limb specimen of the large Chimera Ant Queen was obtained. thumb Panda Frog - a type of frog whose body is covered by black spots just like the coat of a panda. Once grilled is considered a delicacy on Zaban City. Small-billed Swan - a type of water fowl that only lives around the environment of certain mining areas, it's still unknown why they do so. References Category:Animals Category:Flora Category:Magical beast Category:Monsters